By My Side
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: With his pride wiped out how will Simba go on? Maybe a certain girl could help him. Sometimes the brightest light is always found in darkest tunnels.
1. Chapter 1

The young cub ran as fast as he could not caring where he was going. Tears flowed through his eyes as he ran, he could just faintly hear his mother's scream as the rogues slaughtered her. He stumbled through bushes along the forest, but he couldn't stop he had to get as far away as possible. Simba's lungs burned as he sprinted through the forest, the rain made it harder to see his path. He couldn't help but think to himself why, why was his family slaughtered? Why had it happened to him? He remembered the rogue's expression as he massacred the ones he loved, Simba could tell he enjoyed it. It disgusted him to think someone was that heartless.

Simba snapped out of his thoughts and ran faster, remembering why he was running in the first place. He felt his legs tremble as he did, he pushed his body to it's limit as he collapsed onto the dirt. Breathing extremely heavy, Simba pictured his mom laying on the floor breathless. He remembered his mother's final words to him, _Be strong my son and know that I love you._ Simba clenched his teeth out of anger and out of sorrow. He couldn't contain himself any longer he let out a loud sob and laid his face on the dirt. Everyone he loved was gone. He was the last of his pride. He knew it was just a matter of time before the lions picked up his scent and hunted him down. Realizing that he slowly picked himself up and kept running.

The pain in his legs was excruciating, his lungs felt as if they were aflame. He ran until his legs gave in again and he tumbled back down onto the mud. He groaned in pain, he slowly got up and limped farther hoping to find a place to rest for the night. As he walked he stumbled across a small cave. Simba laid at the mouth of the cave and burst into tears. He missed his pride, he missed all the memories he had with them. He knew that's all they'll ever be now, just memories. He sobbed at the thought and attempted to fall asleep.

No matter how many times he tried Simba couldn't fall asleep. In hopes of pushing away the thought of his pride he tried to remember the memories that made him happy. He recalled the time he was walking to take a drink from the river, all the girls eyed him up and down flirtatiously, it made him grin. He let his mind flow of happy thoughts as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

His dream drove him back to the massacre of his pride. Simba watched as his father died in his arms. His last words still burned in his brain _Simba…I love you.. _Simba tossed and turned as he heard the terrified screams of his pride. His mother was the last person he saw. His mind raced as he thought of his mother's shrieks of horror and the flames that lit up his home. Simba had wished it was all just a dream and that he would wake up and everything was normal.

Simba awoke to a girl staring down at him, she looked about his age. Simba was still a bit tired and not really sure what was going on. Simba looked up at her he saw her concerned expression.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked.

Simba groaned as he slowly got to his feet "Y-yeah.. I'm fine."

She studied him he looked very sore due to the way he was getting up.

"Do you need help?" She asked walking closer.

"Ah.. No I'm fine thank you.." Simba replied as he started to walk past her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked catching up to him.

"Far away.." Simba replied in a sad tone.

"Well.. I could take you to my pride for your injuries if you want.." She replied in a shy tone.

Simba thought for a moment and glanced at her. He had no idea where he was going and if he didn't find food or water soon he would surely die. And she was willing to take him to her pride to rest up, plus she seemed sincere.

"Ok thank you…um.." Simba began forgetting to ask her name.

"Nala.. I'm Nala" She replied.

**Sorry it was short I didn't really want to get all dark and cold again like in "The Rogue" so I kept this short and to the point. The next chapter will be up shortly. Oh and I want to thank The Real Simba for helping me out and giving me advice. He and I think a lot alike anyways laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is now up! Sorry I would've put this up sooner but I had to go to a party so.. Yea let's get it started.**

"And your name is?" Nala asked politely.

"Simba." He answered.

"Alright Simba. Here I'll help you." Nala said forepaw over her shoulders.

They walked until they arrived at a large grassy plain. Simba scanned the area. He saw an enormous tree, a waterhole, and at the center was a large rock formation. Antelopes pranced around and other animals grazed at the other end of the plain. He was in awe Simba had never seen anything this beautiful. Nala noticed his astonishment and giggled.

"It's not THAT great." She laughed.

Simba looked at her "Nala this place is amazing." He smiled.

Nala smiled back and glanced over at the rock formation.

"Look there's my dad." She pointed out.

Simba looked to the rock formation. He saw a golden colored lion approaching them. Simba's eyes widened every time he got closer, the lion was huge. The two stopped in front of her father. Simba stared up at him, he gave him a gentle smile before turning his eyes to Nala.

"What's happened Nala?" He asked.

"I found this boy in the forest. I think he's hurt." She replied glancing at Simba.

The lion looked to Simba "What's your name son?" He asked politely.

"S-Simba.." He replied hesitantly.

"Are you in pain at all?" He asked.

"Well.. Yes I am my legs are sore and it's hard for me to walk." Simba answered.

"Rafiki!" He called.

Simba expected another lion to appear, but was confused when a monkey walked toward them.

"Simba this is Rafiki. He is my adviser and shaman to these lands." He said.

"Come young one let's get you all fixed up." Rafiki said as he guided Simba to the tree.

Nala smiled and sat next to her father, she watched as the two disappeared into the tree.

"So what's hurting you?" Rafiki asked.

"Well my legs are pretty sore and it makes it harder for me to walk." Simba answered.

"Hmmm that won't be a problem. You'll rest in my tree until your legs are feeling better." He reassured him.

Simba smiled and lied down on the ground. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. His mind was overwhelmed by the incident last night. He heard the same terrified screams, his mother and father's last words to him, everything was the same. It terrified Simba to think he had to relive such a horror every night. He was being forced to watch his pride die over and over again. He struggled to wake himself up, but that didn't happen until he saw his mother smiling at him again.

Simba awoke suddenly, he was panting hard. He looked around to realize it was morning. He tried getting up and noticed how easier it was. He tested his legs by walking around. They weren't full healed yet, but he didn't feel that much pain every time he took a step, so he decided it was good enough for him. He walked out of the tree and saw Nala lapping at the waterhole. He slowly approached her.

"Hey.. Thanks for bringing me here.. I feel a lot better now." Simba thanked.

Nala looked at him "Your welcome. By the way I was curious, why was your legs so sore? Were you running from something?" Nala asked tilting her head slightly.

"I… yes.. I was.." Simba admitted.

"What was it?" She asked him.

"Well.. You see.. My pride was ravaged by rogues… they slaughtered everyone… my friends… my home.. And my parents.." Simba confessed.

Nala looked at him with pity in her eyes "Oh… I'm so sorry.. I hope I didn't upset you.." Nala said sincerely.

Simba looked up at her "No it's fine.. I knew you'd ask sooner or later.."

"So.. You're the last of your pride?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded his head. It gave Nala an idea, what if she could convince her father to take Simba in as part of the pride. She smiled widely and ran over to get her father, leaving Simba there puzzled.

"Dad!" Nala cried out.

"What is it Nala?" He replied.

"Dad.. Simba has no home.. His pride was wiped out in an attack by rogues.. And I was thinking.. Do you think you can accept Simba into our pride?" Nala asked.

He thought for a moment. Simba had nowhere else to go, no family, no friends, no place to call home. What kind of king would he be if he didn't help those in need. He made his decision and smiled at his daughter.

"Nala if he is going to be in our pride, know that you are the only one he knows and you have to help him understand they way we do things here ok?" He said

"And tell him he may join our pride if he so chooses to." He added.

Nala nodded her head.

"Alright then, let's go tell him shall we?" He said smiling.

Her and her father walked over to a confused Simba. He sat next to the waterhole.

"Hello Simba." Her father greeted.

"Hello sir." Simba greeted back.

"My daughter tells me you no longer have a home, is this true?" He asked.

Simba nodded his head.

"I'm very sorry Simba. I want you to know that you'll always have a home here. Which brings me to my next question, would you like to be part of our pride?" He asked smiling.

"Y-yes! Thank you.. Uh.." Simba began again forgetting to ask his name.

"My name is Mufasa." He laughed.

**Alright that was chapter 2 sorry if this was a little confusing I really wanted to write the next chapter and I think I rushed it a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took long I was planning where I would go next with this. I think this story will be a short one maybe.. Anyways let's start it up.**

The two cubs sat next to each other watching the sunrise. Nala glanced over at Simba who was mesmerized by it's beauty.

Nala smiled "So.. Simba, what did you do for fun in your pride?"

"The usual things we played tag and wrestled each other. Though it was kinda hard with all the girl cubs swooning every time I walk by." He gave a charming smile toward Nala.

Nala blushed and looked away. She felt a quick but gentle jab in her arm.

"Tag!" Simba laughed and ran away.

Nala smiled and ran after him laughing. Nala chased Simba until he ran into another cub. Nala rushed over to them to see if anyone was injured. Simba stared at the cub while rubbing his head. He had dark brown fur, amber eyes much like his own, and the tip of his tail was a light black.

"Hey, sorry about running into you." Simba apologized.

"Hey it's alright just watch where you're going next time." He replied calmly.

The cub studied Simba "Say, you don't look any cub I've seen before. You new here?" He asked.

Simba opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Nala "Yeah.. I found him hurt in a small cave. He was sleeping at the mouth of it." She explained.

The cub noticed the way the two were positioned. Simba was on his stomach and Nala was standing above him like a mother protecting her cub. He smiled at the two. "Soo.. Are you guys a couple now?" He asked laughing to himself.

The cubs heads darted to look at each other. When they realized the position they were in Nala quickly moved from above Simba and he got up quickly. Simba cleared his throat as if nothing happened.

"Haha I'm just kidding you two! So what's you name?" He asked Simba.

"Simba." He hesitated.

"Alright Simba, I'm Chumvi." He smiled.

Simba smiled back "Hey I'm gonna go get some water ok?"

"Ok." Nala and Chumvi replied in unison.

Simba walked over to the waterhole and saw the girl cubs staring at him. He gave them a charming smile and bent over to take a drink. He lapped at the water three times and brought his head up to look at them. As he expected they were al giggling and whispering to each other. They even waved in a flirting way to him. He smiled in pride knowing he still knew how to make a girl blush. He walked back to Nala and Chumvi who were whispering to each other. Chumvi had an expression as if he was ready to burst into laughter. Nala had an annoyed look on her face and didn't glance at Simba.

"What's wrong with Nala?" He asked Chumvi.

Nala gave a quick humph and walked away "Nala saw you smiling at the girls, and she saw the way they looked at you. She totally lost it!" Chumvi exploded with laughter.

Simba looked down and smiled. He never thought Nala would be jealous of him smiling at girls. It made him sort of happy. He didn't fully understand why. He looked at Chumvi who was still in laughter. He looked to his right and saw Nala walking back to the den. He smiled and ran after her.

"Nala what's wrong?" He lied trying to see if she'll admit the truth.

"Nothing's wrong." Was all she said. Simba could tell right away that she really was jealous.

"You sure? You know I'm always here for you." He said sincerely.

"Why are you here for me? Why aren't you with those other girls?" Nala replied.

"Wait… you're not jealous are you?" Simba grinned.

Nala stopped and quickly spun around "Jealous? W-why would I b-be jealous? I-I'm not jealous." Nala said in a panicked voice.

Simba grinned "Then why are you stuttering?"

Nala's eyes grew wide "I'm not stuttering!" She replied and walked away blushing madly.

"Nala.. Look I'm sorry for whatever I did ok.. You know you're the only friend I have.. Why would I want any of those girls when I have you?" Simba nervously grinned, a little shocked at what he just said.

Nala stopped again, this time slowly turning her head "R-really?"

"Yeah.. I mean those girls are great and all but you'll always be my favorite." Simba nervously said slowly realizing what he was getting himself into.

Nala grinned and walked up to him. She nuzzled him under his chin, they way mates do! Simba didn't know whether to feel overjoyed or scared out of his mind. Sure he liked Nala and all but he didn't know if he like her THAT much. He knew one thing though, every time Nala was around him, he'd have to stop smiling at other girls. And he knew more nuzzles like this were to come in the near future. He felt the vibrations of her purr under his chin and chest. Only two words popped into his mind as he felt this. _Uh oh._

**Uh oh what did Simba get himself into this time? So yeah I'm hoping I can put Chumvi in more and more of my stories he's a good comic relief. Anyways laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter 4! Let's do it!**

Nala nuzzled up next to Simba. His body shivered as he felt her purr. Chumvi glanced at Simba's face, he had both a surprised and uncomfortable expression. He looked down at Nala. She seemed happy and content with her body that close to his. Simba cleared his throat nervously. Nala snapped out of her fantasies and remembered Chumvi was with them. Nala giggled and took a small step away from Simba. She stared at him dreamily.

"Nala if you keep staring at him like that you might run into a tree." Chumvi teased.

Nala growled at Chumvi, not angry but just to show that she was annoyed. She nuzzled back under Simba's chin.

"So Simba how you enjoying the Pridelands?" Chumvi asked.

"It's great." Simba replied muffled by Nala's fur.

"Nala you're not kiss him now are you?" Chumvi rolled his eyes.

Nala darted toward Chumvi in surprise "N-no! of course not!"

"You want to though don't you?" Chumvi teased.

Nala blushed madly at his words "No I don't!"

"Oh come on Nala, you've been nuzzling him and staring at him the whole time we walked out of the den. Admit it. I bet you've been fantasizing about it the whole time." Chumvi replied giving a wry grin.

Nala grew both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Her anger got the best of her as she walked up to Simba.

"Fine you want to see a kiss? Here!" Nala yelled as she grabbed Simba and pressed her lips against hers. They held it for a good five seconds until finally pulling away. Realizing what she had just done Nala blushed bright red and darted her head to the ground. She didn't dare look up at Simba.

Simba's eyes widened. Even after she pulled away he could still feel the way her lips felt against his. Chumvi was stunned, he didn't actually think she'd do it.

"Nala I was kidding." Chumvi stated.

"I..um well…" Was all she said.

Chumvi glanced at Simba "Well Simba?"

Simba swung his head toward Chumvi "Huh? What?"

"How was it?" Chumvi grinned.

"Well.." Simba started.

"I bet you liked it. Admit it." Chumvi laughed.

"Ok! Fine! I liked it…" Simba confessed.

Nala's ears perked up as she heard this. He liked her kiss? She felt a tremendous relief fall off her shoulders.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone then." Chumvi smiled and walked away.

Simba glanced over at Nala who was staring at him again dreamily. He smiled and walked up to her. She blushed madly as he gave her his famous grin that always made her knees weak. He gave her a quick lick on her muzzle and walked off. Leaving her alone, legs trembling. She felt like the ground was shaking around her. She wanted to collapse to the ground so badly. She felt her knees give way as she fell on her side smiling.

Simba laughed to himself as he watched her fall onto the dirt. He walked up to the den and saw the girls in a group talking amongst themselves. He heard them say things like _Have you seen that new cub? isn't he so dreamy? _or things like _that new cub is so cute! _it made him smile knowing that his charisma was well known even in this pride. The girls noticed him and slowly quieted down. All eyes was on him as he walked up to the girls.

"Hey girls." He smiled.

They all giggled and one of them nodded to another girl. Suddenly, all the girls grabbed him and threw him inside the group, making him the center of attention. He was confused as to what they were doing. He was thrown on his back and once he started to get up, one of the girls pushed him down and lied on top of him. The girl started nuzzling and kissing him. They each took a turn one by one. Simba felt like he had just taken a bath.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

They giggled as one spoke "Just giving a warm welcome to the newcomer."

"Yeah.. Well.. Thanks.." Simba replied slowly walking out of the circle. He looked back and saw he was still being watched. He saw them wave at him flirtatiously. Simba nervously smiled and kept walking. He saw Nala still lying on the ground. He smiled and walked up to her. He noticed her eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully, she had fallen asleep. He grinned down at her and lied down next to her. He slowly closed his eyes as he slept next to Nala.

Once he had awoken he found himself inside the cave. Nala was still sleeping next to him. Her arm was wrapped around him and her leg pinned him down. How long had he slept. And why was he in the cave. He looked outside and saw the moon. He guessed Mufasa noticed them sleeping and brought them here. He looked around, everybody was sleeping. He looked back at Nala, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He didn't want her to wake up so he slowly closed his eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep.

**Sorry this was short I don't know if I can make everyone of my chapters 1,000 words long. I run out of ideas too quickly lol. Anyways there you go laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright chapter 5! Let's not waste time shall we?**

Simba awoke to see Nala staring at him smiling.

"Good morning." She giggled.

"Um.. Good morning Nala." Simba replied awkwardly.

"How'd you sleep?" Nala asked in a caring voice.

"Good I guess." Simba answered.

"Now that I think of it, it was pretty warm." He added.

Nala blushed at his comment "So what're we going to do today?"

"You're the princess you tell me your majesty." He smiled.

Nala crawled on top of him and nuzzled his cheek. From behind they could hear someone clear their throat. Both cubs turned and saw Chumvi staring at them awkwardly.

"Oh don't mind me I was just enjoying the show." He teased and sat down, waiting for them to continue.

Nala blushed "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He replied.

Nala got off of Simba allowing him to stand up.

"So what ARE we going to do today?" Chumvi asked.

"Well it's kinda hot. You guys wantna go for a swim?" Simba suggested.

Nala stiffened "Um well I don't feel THAT hot I'll just sit in the shade and watch you guys."

"Oh come on Nala it'll be fun." Chumvi encouraged.

"Yeah it's not like you can't swim or anything." Simba added.

Nala lowered her head, her ears drooped down as a single tear fell from her face.

"I can't…" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Nala. I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to swim with us. We can just play in the shade." Simba nuzzled her, trying to sound comforting.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Nala.." Chumvi apologized.

"No it's fine you guys go ahead and swim. It's fine.." She replied.

Simba walked in front of her, he lowered his head to look her in the eyes.

"Nala.. I'm not going without you…" Simba stated sincerely.

Nala stared into his amber eyes. She smiled "Thanks Simba.."

She nuzzled him under his chin. She looked back into his eyes, she licked his cheek and walked off.

Simba and Chumvi sat next to each other, watching her as she walked out of the den.

Chumvi glanced at Simba "You like her don't you?"

Simba was surprised at his question, but he figured it was pretty obvious already "Yeah.. I do."

"When you planning on telling her?" He asked still watching Nala.

"I don't know yet." Simba replied.

"You've only been here for a couple days and you've got the princess fallin for you." Chumvi laughed.

"I'll see you later Simba." Chumvi said as he patted Simba's shoulder and walked out of the cave.

Simba watched as Nala lied down in the shade of a tree. He smiled at her. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to his pride. He saw his mother again, she had the same smile she did the day she died. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked away. _Be strong my son and know that I love you. _His mothers words rang in his head. He tried to shake the memory away and shut his eyes tight. He panted slowly as the memory soon faded away. He trotted out of the cave to try and forget his past. He walked over to Nala and lied next to her, not noticing how close their bodies were to each other. Nala smiled and looked over at him.

"Feeling lonely?" She purred and nuzzled him.

"Y-yeah.." Simba hesitated.

Nala tilted her head in confusion "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Nala.." Simba replied.

"Simba if there's something bothering you, tell me and I'll help you." Nala replied sincerely.

Simba looked at her "I guess I was just remembering my pride."

"I'm sorry Simba.. I know it was hard for you…" Nala said giving a comforting nuzzle.

"At least I have you to help me.." Simba smiled.

Nala smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked out at the waterhole. It gave Simba an idea.

"Nala?" Simba asked.

"Yes?" Nala asked, her eyes closed.

"Do you want to learn how to swim?" He smiled.

Nala darted her head at him "Y-you'll teach me?"

Simba licked her cheek "What're friends for?"

Simba got up and walked over to the waterhole. He was unaware at all the eyes watching him. Even Mufasa and his wife were watching. He slowly waded through the water until finally he jumped in. Splashing Nala slightly. Mufasa laughed as he watched his daughter scold Simba. While he was being scolded by Nala, Simba walked up to her and interrupted his lecture with a kiss. It was short but it was worth seeing Nala's face turn red as she nervously smiled.

"Haha come on Nala." Simba laughed.

Nala blinked and slowly followed him over to the water.

**Haha how was that? See not all my stories are going to be dark. Anyways I had fun writing this and I hoped you enjoyed this story so bye! No I'm joking the next chapter will be up soon alright laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Ok lets do it.**

Nala shivered at the thought of going in water. She was so worried about drowning, but she was willing to face her fear for Simba. Simba took hold of her paws making her blush.

"Ok Nala, now slowly get in the water." Simba instructed calmly.

Nala panted but did as she was told. She slowly walked into the water. As she was walking her foot slipped and she panicked. Simba quickly caught her and lifted her back up.

"It's ok Nala I'm here. Nothing will happen to you I promise." Simba comforted.

Nala's panicked expression soon turned into a smile. She was happy to know Simba cared for her. She calmed herself down and continued wading in the water.

"Ok Nala, we're going to a bit deeper end ok?" Simba stated.

Nala nodded her head and continued.

"Now what I want you to do is swing your arms gently back and forth and kick your legs gently at the same time. Think you can do that?" Simba asked.

"Y-yeah Simba… I-I can do that." Nala hesitated.

Nala did as she was instructed and started moving her arms back and forth, while kicking her legs gently. Nala had a huge grin on her face as she did so.

"Good.. Now lie slightly on your stomach and stroke your arms forward." Simba smiled.

Nala hesitated, her fear suddenly coming back. She slowly stroked her arms forward coming closer to Simba. He wasn't that far to ensure that she wouldn't panic and drown. Nala's fear faded away as she got the hang of it. She picked up her pace. Simba smiled widely at her.

"You're doing great Nala! Just a few more strokes!" Simba shouted, catching the attention of the whole pride. Mufasa stepped out from the crowd. He couldn't believe his eyes. No one has ever gotten Nala to walk in the shallow end of the waterhole let alone swim in the deepest part of it.

"Go Nala!" Chumvi cheered.

"Come on Nala you can do this!" Simba cheered along. Nala could hear the cheers of everyone in the pride. They were all houting her name in encouragement.

Finally, after what felt like hours she made it back into Simba's arms. She looked up at him smiling widely. He smiled back at her.

"Great job Nala.." Simba congratulated.

"Thank you Simba.." She smiled and licked his muzzle in front of everyone. The pride gave a loud _oooooh_, but that didn't bother Nala. The two swam back to shore, expecting everyone to congratulate Nala. Mufasa walked up to the both of them.

"Nala I'm very proud of you!" He exclaimed.

He looked towards Simba "And Simba.. Thank you for teaching my daughter." He smiled.

Simba bowed "No problem your majesty."

"Come now Simba. For what you did for my daughter, I think we can skip the bowing." Mufasa stated.

Nala gazed at Simba with a flirtatious smile and walked back to the den. Simba smiled to himself and soon followed. He walked into the mouth of the cave and lied down in his usual spot, alone in the corner. He was content where he slept, he had no relatives here after all. Nala looked over at Simba and whispered into her fathers ear. He looked at his daughter with a smiled and nodded. Nala kissed her father and walked over to Simba, who had his eyes closed. Simba felt something warm rub against him. He looked in it's direction, he saw Nala nuzzling his side and closing her eyes.

"What's wrong Nala?" Simba asked.

"Just thought you'd want some company is all." Nala smiled.

Simba smiled back and lied his head back down. He could feel Nala's head rubbing against his. He smiled and slowly fell asleep.

Simba ran and ran his nose twitched from the ash. His eyes burned from the dust and his ears rang from the loud screams. He was extremely tired, he ran as much as he could until finally tumbling to the dirt. He groaned as he got up. He felt a sharp pain in his back and was lifted off the floor. He was turned around and saw his mothers killer. It was a lion too dark to see at night, he laughed menacingly before striking Simba's face with his claws. Simba shrieked in pain and looked back at the lion. He raised his arm to strike him again. Simba felt the anger boil inside him as he roared and unsheathed his claws, he swung his arm to srike the killer.

Suddenly, Simba was woken up by a huge paw. He had not yet fully recovered his consciousness and felt the anger still there. He roared and struck whatever had woken him up. Simba opened his eyes and realized what he had done. He had struck the kings face.

**Oh great what will Mufasa say? Find out in the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok chapter 7. Sorry I didn't put this up sooner, I guess I just wanted a break. Anyways I'm back now so let's go.**

Simba's eyes widened as he heard the king roar in pain. He rushed over to him as fast as he could. He didn't know somebody was in front of him, he thought he was still dreaming.

"Your majesty! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Please forgive me!" Simba pleaded.

Mufasa glanced over at Simba, still having his paw on his face. He saw the sincerity in the cubs eyes and just couldn't punish him. It was an accident, he had saw Simba tossing and turning in his sleep and mumbling words like "get away". He took his paw off is face. He felt around to see where the cut was. It was on his right cheek. He looked back at Simba who was already on the verge of tears. He smiled warmly at the cub and put a paw on his shoulder.

"It's alright Simba, I know you didn't mean it." Mufasa smiled.

Simba looked up at the large lion "I was just having a nightmare, the lion that killed my mother had grabbed me. He struck my face and I guess… I guess I let my anger out and tried to hit him back, but accidentally hitting you." Simba explained.

"I know, you were muttering things in your sleep and you were rolling around." Mufasa stated.

"Again I am truly sorry, please don't tell Nala about this." Simba said.

"I accept your apology, and don't worry I wont mention this to anybody." He smiled.

Simba relaxed "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The king replied.

Simba bowed and walked out the cave. He noticed Nala out in the waterhole. He smiled knowing his coaching had worked and she was finally swimming. He made his way down Priderock and to the edge of the waterhole. Along the way he noticed a lot of eyes staring at him. Mostly the girl cubs, but he had expected as much. He shook his head smiling and continued walking. Suddenly, the same group of girls blocked his path. The all giggled at Simba's surprised expression.

"Hey cutie." One of the cubs spoke.

"Um hey girls. What's going on?" Simba asked.

They all just giggled and came closer. Simba sighed knowing where this was going.

"Why don't we all go somewhere more… private.." The girl smiled.

"Yeah ok cool. You girls go ahead and go and I'll just be on my way." Simba smiled and tried to walk past them.

The girl pounced on Simba pinning him down "Uh uh uh." she waved her index finger in his face. "You're coming too."

And with that they pushed Simba in front of them making sure he doesn't try to escape. Simba sighed knowing he was defeated. He was being taken behind Rafiki's tree. There was a little hole at the back, it was as big as the den, he had never seen this place before. He explored the area with a smile on his face. He turned back to the girls who were smiling dreamily at him. He had been so lost in the tree he had forgotten why he was here in the first place. His smile faded away as they all slowly walked closer. Simba backed up against a wall. He didn't know what he was in for.

Meanwhile the young princess was slowly swimming waiting for Simba to come. Strangely he didn't, that was odd he usually always comes to her. He walked out of the waterhole and dried herself off. She walked over to the den to see if he was still sleeping. She looked inside and saw no one. She was starting get worried, she turned back and searched the savannah to see if she could spot him. She noticed some girls heading behind Rafiki's tree. More than half of the girls were on their way there. She wondered what the commotion was about. She ran over to one of the girls that was heading there.

"Hey why are you going behind Rafiki's tree?" Nala asked.

"Haven't you heard? Some of the girls got the most dreamiest guy in there and we're all taking turns with him." She said in an excited voice.

Dreamiest guy? She had to go see who it was, she hadn't seen any new cubs since Simba. She decided to take a peek on who it was.

"Okay okay can I go now?" She heard a voice ask. She recognized the voice. She ran inside, it couldn't be him.

But there he was. Simba was lying on his back with a girl on top of him. Nala's eyes started to water. Through all the girls Simba saw one that stood out from the rest. A cream colored cub. Simba's eyes darted towards her.

"Nala?" Simba asked surprised.

Nala backed away the tears now flowing down her eyes.

"Nala it's not what you think." Simba tried to explain while getting up.

Nala shook her head and ran away.

"Nala!" Simba called.

He looked back at the girls. He wasn't mad at them but more of himself for letting himself get into this mess. He dashed out the tree in search of Nala. He found her by the waterhole. The tears In her eyes were dropping down like rain. He didn't know how to explain this mess to her. But he had to try he slowly walked over to her.

"Nala?" He asked in a sincere voice.

"Why?" Nala sobbed.

"Nala it's not what you think." Simba began.

"Then what is it!" Nala screamed.

Before Simba could explain Nala struck his face. Simba yelped in pain. Nala had hit him. He never thought his best friend would do that to him.

"Nala I.." Simba tried to continue.

"Go away!" Nala yelled. The whole pride stared at the two. Simba sighed, he really messed up big time.

"Ok Nala. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…. But if you want me to go, I'll go… I just hope one day I'll see you again… Goodbye Nala…" Simba said farewell, and licked her cheek. He slowly walked away from the Pridelands.

Nala's eyes widened. She didn't mean it like that. But she was too furious to call him back. Simba turned back to the Pride. He smiled and disappeared into the sunset. Nala watched as he left. She collapsed to the ground crying so loud the whole pride could hear. What had she done? She had drove her best friend away. What would she do now?

**Ok guys that's it for chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up in a bit so see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok chapter 8. I changed this story rate to T so people won't be as confused as they were with the last chapter.**

Simba hung his head low, he rubbed his cheek with his paw. Nala had hit him hard. But what hurt more is that she had told him to leave. He was on his own again. It felt like his pride had been wiped out again. The pain, the hurt, the loneliness, and the thought that you've lost everything. It was all forcing it's way back. He couldn't help but think what had gone wrong in the tree. The girls pinned him down once more, and like their 'welcome' they nuzzled and kissed him. He knew it was wrong but he didn't want to hurt them. And Nala.. The expression she had was nothing he'd ever seen. She looked at him as if he had murdered someone she cared about. He longed for her smile, the way she tilted her head when she did. The way her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He shook his head rapidly.

"No! Nala doesn't care about you anymore! You have to move on!" He shouted to himself.

"That can't be true she's my best friend of course she cares about me!"

"Not after what you did. She hates you now."

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"You let this happen. It's YOUR fault." Simba felt like he was going insane. He panted heavily and lied down to collect his thoughts. He looked to the stars, trying to find answers. He didn't, he sighed and lied his head down on the grass. His ears twitched, he heard a faint voice. He couldn't make out what it was saying he walked in it's direction. He could hear it getting louder with each step he took, until he could hear it clearly.

"Simba!" The voice screamed.

Simba ran over closer until he found the source of the voice. It was Nala. He hid in the shadows of the trees. She was sobbing. Nala saw a faint figure in the corner of her eye.

"Simba?" She asked looking over at him.

With a sad expression Simba looked down and walked away.

"Wait Simba!" Nala called.

Simba stopped and turned back.

"Simba I.." Nala began.

"Don't Nala.. Look you said it yourself, you don't want me around anymore.." Simba started.

"But I do want you around! It's just that.." Nala hung her ears down.

"Nala.. What you saw back there.. It's not what you think.." He stated.

"Then what is it?" She asked still confused.

Simba sighed " Ok this is what happened. When I woke up I noticed you swimming. I went down to talk to you. The girls blocked my way and took me to the tree. I didn't want to go but I didn't want to hurt them either, so I just followed them. They all took turns kissing me… then you showed up. Nala it was against my will." Simba explained.

Nala looked down in thought "Simba.. I-I'm sorry.. I was just angry and.." Nala started.

"It's ok Nala. I understand." He smiled.

Simba walked over to her. He smiled and leaned closer toward her. Nala looked up and noticed Simba's face approaching hers. She couldn't help but lean in closer as well. Both their lips met as they closed their eyes. Nala's heart raced, she felt nothing but joy at this precious moment. The kiss was held for about twenty seconds before they both broke apart, gasping for air.

"Nala there's something I wanted to tell you." Simba began.

"What is it?" Nala asked already having an idea on what it was.

"I-I love you Nala." He smiled.

"Oh Simba! I love you too!" Nala exclaimed, embracing Simba.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course I will." Nala whispered back.

Nala pulled away "What will my parents say?"

Simba smiled "I don't care now that I have you by my side."

**Ok so that's it I hoped you guys liked it I'm already getting new ideas. Oh and sorry if this ending was a little abrupt. Anyways tell me what you think. Nala's Secret Mate out.**


End file.
